Currently, in both entertainment and normal work life, Instant Messaging (IM) tools have become indispensable software tools of users, because of the advantages of the IM tools, e.g. usability, stability and security. By using the IM tools, two chat modes are mainly implemented, a separate chat mode in which one-to-one chats are performed and a group chat mode in which one-to-multiple chats are performed.
With the development of Internet technologies, applications of micro-blogs are developed increasingly. By using the micro-blog, users can express themselves through micro-blog articles, and can also understand other users by reading micro-blog articles of other users. In this way, one person can transmit messages to infinite persons, and one person can receive messages from infinite persons. Hence, the micro-blog has a large number of listeners which are much larger than the number of listeners supported by conventional IM tools. By using the micro-blog, the chat modes are developed from one-to-one and one-to-multiple which are supported by the IM tool to one-to-infinite.
Because the micro-blog has large numbers of listeners, there are also numerous messages. However, no method is provided for managing numerous messages, which is a technical problem to be solved currently.